prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily's House
The Fields' Residence *'Address': 45 Serenity Lane, Rosewood, PA 19387 Emily's house is directly next door to Toby and Jenna's House. Emily's house is painstakingly decorated by Pam and has a homey feel to it. When Wayne is home, the family eats all their meals (including breakfast) around the dining room table. During these meals, Pam insists that they stand on ceremony, not taking phone calls as they dine as an example. Series |-|Season 1= It is clear from early on in the series that Emily's room had been one of the Pretty Little Liars' favorite haunts. The girls had been trying on outfits in Emily's room with the blinds open one 4th of July night the summer Ali had disappeared. Alison had been sure that someone was spying on them and equally certain that the perpetrator was Toby, perhaps due to his house's close proximity to Emily's home. After Paige's failed date with Sean, she visits Emily's house and sees her room for the first time. She comments that she always wanted a room like that with a window seat. |-|Season 2= Emily is very upset at the prospect of leaving the home she grew up in and moving to Texas. Toby comforts Emily by using his carpentry skills to expertly remove the strip of wood containing Emily's height markings over the years. When he is finished, the wall looks untouched. In this way, Toby is able to preserve Emily's childhood memento for when she is to move. One night, while Emily is packing, her mother reports to her that someone broke into their garage and stole some camping equipment. The burglar was later revealed to be Mike. While Emily is out of her room, someone under the guise of touring her house as a prospective renter erases Emily's computer's hard drive, which includes the video footage of Jenna seducing Toby. Emily's mother has found a buyer to lease the house for the next year, so Emily is living with Hanna, while her parents are in Texas. The house is rented out for much of Season 2 to an unknown family. Pam and Emily move back in UnmAsked and Maya's body is found in her backyard at the end of this episode. |-|Season 3= It is revealed during Season 3 that Maya was killed in Emily's backyard and her body went undiscovered for a week. |-|Season 4= Crash and Burn, Girl! "A" drives a car into the front of Emily's house, almost hitting Pam. As a result, they move to a motel. The house will not be ready for a few months after that event. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 The house was damaged by A in the explosion that destroyed the house of Toby Cavanaugh. By this time, Emily and her mother have moved back into the house. Emily's Room Emily's room has a light color scheme and the only room with a window seat among the four girls. It also has a bookcase and an armchair. When Hanna and Aria are in a fight (because Hanna almost blew her relationship with Ezra to Ella, Aria manages to maintain her distance from Hanna by sitting far away on the window seat, while Hanna lounges on the bed. In Welcome to the Dollhouse, A manages to recreate her entire room. Known Residents *Emily Fields (formerly) *Pam Fields *Wayne Fields (prior to death) *Hanna Marin (parts of Season 3 and 4) *Sara Harvey (from Songs of Innocence till O Brother, Where Art Thou) Behind The Scenes Rachel Kamerman, the set designer for Pretty Little Liars has said that Emily's room is meant to convey the invasive relationship Emily has with her mother. Pam's influence is meant to be obviously reflected in the decoration of Emily's room, not just in the rest of the Fields' home, as if Pam took Emily shopping with her or picked the pieces out herself. Emily has a lot of "little girl" pieces (such as the floral patterns), alongside her new adolescent ones. Gallery Emilyshouse.jpg Maya over for dinner.jpg Emily-bedroom-pll-site.jpg Emily packing.jpg Pretty-Little-Liars-windowseat-Emily-611x343.jpg bc2515272c6f97831b7115d774096cf5.jpg b3fdca5484f5be9ea97ac733eb56e659.jpg 807b5c49cc35e1f81356881d72bf5011.jpg a3dbbb506b60a792f5c300b76d24a83c.jpg Navigational Category:Hangouts Category:Book Location Category:Fields Family Category:Private Residences Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Locations Category:Places in Rosewood Category:Buildings In Rosewood Category:Season 6